


"Rawr" Means "Fuck Me" In Dinosaur

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dinosaurs, High Heels, M/M, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Thighs, Twitter made me do it, but still missionary cause i'm a big ol sap, i can't believe my first tsukkiyams is a dino roleplay, slight power play dynamics, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Moaning<br/>Rawrs Only<br/>Final Destination</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Rawr" Means "Fuck Me" In Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, guys? Yamaguchi dresses up as a dinosaur and Tsukki gets way too aroused. 
> 
> Follow my Twitter to see more trash like this @VictoriaChekova

 "Fuck, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. He stood next to Tsukishima’s bed, the blonde boy lying down with his hands clasped behind his head. Yamaguchi turned a deeper shade of red than he already was considering the outfit he was wearing. Where Tsukishima had found a skintight green and blue dinosaur tube dress, with matching hood and tail he would never know. And that was nothing compared to the scandalously high heels, complete with green reptile print and spikes and the tight black thigh highs that made his slightly chubby legs bulge at the top.

 

“This was a bad idea,” Tsukishima breathed, pulling himself into an upright position on the bed.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki, I’ll change.” Yamaguchi turned to leave the room, but Tsukishima’s hand was around his wrist, pulling him back.

 

“No.” Tsukishima’s voice was deeper than it usually was and his pupils were dilated. “I mean like bad in a good way… like you look hot.” He was stumbling over his words, but his grip on Yamaguchi’s wrist didn’t falter.

 

Yamaguchi turned and threw one leg over his boyfriend to straddle him. “I can’t believe you’re into this.” He shook his head.

 

“You just look nice in it.” Tsukishima tried to cover his embarrassment by running his hands up Yamaguchi’s sides, feeling the soft plush fabric beneath his fingers.

 

Yamaguchi giggled, Tsukishima’s light touch tickling him. “Yeah and you’re into dinosaur porn.”

 

Tsukishima smacked his boyfriend on the ass. “Am not.”

 

Yamaguchi twitched at the light spank and leaned down to kiss Tsukishima, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. Hands snuck up the sides of Yamaguchi’s hips, aiming to pull down his underwear but found nothing except bare skin.

 

“Oh, no underwear?” Tsukishima grinned as he pushed the dress up around Yamaguchi’s hips, revealing his light pink flushed cock.

 

Yamaguchi groaned as Tsukishima grabbed his ass and bucked his hips upward. “Thought it would be easier… ya know… access.”

 

Tsukishima ignored his embarrassing comment and nudged the dress higher up on Yamaguchi’s hips. “I wanna suck you.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Yamaguchi went to get up but Tsukishima pulled him back down.

 

“No, I want you to fuck my face.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

 

Yamaguchi would have burst out laughing if it weren’t for the completely serious look on Tsukishima’s face. “Jesus Christ, Tsukki, when did you get this weird?”

 

“That’s not weird, I do it to you all the time!”

 

“Yeah but, you want me to like, sit on your face?” Yamaguchi asked, trying to clear up the request.

 

“I guess so? Just put your dick in my mouth, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Wow, this is _so_ hot.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

 

Tsukishima wrapped his hand around Yamaguchi’s dick, pumping a few times. “And yet you’re still hard.”

 

“I’m f-fifteen,” Yamaguchi stuttered. “A light breeze would make me hard.”

 

Tsukishima growled, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hips hard enough that it would probably leave bruises. “Do I have to do fucking everything?” He pulled Yamaguchi up to sit on his chest.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice cracked as Tsukishima licked the bottom of his cock then took the tip into his mouth.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said around Yamaguchi’s dick.

 

Yamaguchi listened to his boyfriend, clapping his hand over his mouth as Tsukishima worked his tongue around the tip of his cock. Drool collected at the edge of Tsukishima’s mouth and dripped down his chin. He was moaning around Yamaguchi’s length, rolling his hips into the empty air trying to get some friction for himself. Just the sight of Yamaguchi, normally so cute and innocent, hard just from wearing a dress picked out by his boyfriend was enough to push Tsukishima over the edge. But he could wait. He needed to be inside Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi was rocking his hips slightly, but he was being too gentle, resting too much of his weight on his own thighs and not focusing enough on pounding into Tsukishima’s mouth.

 

There was a slight pop as Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi’s dick away. “Get up.”

 

“Ah sorry!” Yamaguchi jumped off of his boyfriend, worried he’d done something wrong.

 

“Stand up.” Tsukishima found it odd that he was still the one giving commands, considering how he wanted his boyfriend to destroy him, but that was Yamaguchi for you. Always taking orders. Tsukishima found he liked it that way though. Maybe he would find a new calling as a dominant bottom.

 

Yamaguchi stood, wobbling in his heels slightly, so Tsukishima put his hands on his thighs to steady him.

 

“You look so pretty from down here,” Tsukishima murmured, pressing his face into the fabric of the thigh highs and licking the exposed skin where they stopped. “Now this time, actually thrust into my mouth, okay?”

 

Yamaguchi nodded, swallowing loudly before reluctantly placing his hands on the back of Tsukishima’s head.

 

Tsukishima stroked the base of Yamaguchi’s cock while his tongue licked at the precum seeping from his slit. He angled his eyes upward to look at Yamaguchi’s face while he worked his tongue around the tip and dropped his jaw to take in more. Sweat was collecting on his forehead, creating a slight fog on his glasses. Tsukishima looked absolutely fucked and they’d hardly done anything.

 

Yamaguchi started to thrust and his movements were met with an approving moan. He could see Tsukishima’s other hand fumbling with the waistband of his pants, grabbing hold of his own cock. Yamaguchi started building momentum, looking for any sign that Tsukishima was uncomfortable, but all he saw was pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face. His cheeks were a bright red and there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but he figured it was in a good way, considering the pace at which he was palming his own cock.

 

“Tsukki, I’m getting close,” Yamaguchi moaned, slowing his thrusts for fear of coming in Tsukishima’s mouth.

 

Tsukishima took his mouth off Yamaguchi, but continued to jerk with his hand, thumbing at the slit in place of his tongue. “I want you to come on my face.”

 

If Yamaguchi hadn’t been so close to coming, he would have refused, but in the moment, the look on Tsukishima’s face, so wanting, so needy, was enough to push any doubt to the back of his mind where he could regret it later. He rocked his hips forward once more and was coming just from the hungry look in Tsukishima’s eyes. Cum splattered all over his glasses, dripping down his cheeks and nose. His tongue lapped up what it could from around the corners of his mouth and Tsukishima let out a shuddering breath, taking off his glasses to wipe them clean.

 

“Yeah, I need to fuck you now.” Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi’s sensitive cock and motioned toward the bed. “On your knees to start.”

 

“Ok.” Yamaguchi nodded submissively, spreading his thighs once he was in position on the bed.

 

Tsukishima let out a shaky sigh when he saw his boyfriend spreading his pale cheeks to present his hole. Before even grabbing the lube off his desk, he dove face first into Yamaguchi’s ass and nuzzled his nose against the tight ring of muscle, licking around the edges. Something about Yamaguchi’s asshole had Tsukishima fantasizing all day and that was just one of the many things he loved about the boy laying beneath him. He licked down the back of Yamaguchi’s thighs, biting down on the fabric of his thigh highs and snapping it back against his skin. Yamaguchi’s head was hung low and Tsukishima could see him through his legs, eyes shut and biting his bottom lip.

 

“Tsukkiiiii,” Yamaguchi whined, still sensitive from his orgasm just seconds prior, but also aching for the fullness Tsukishima’s cock provided.

 

The high heels were hot, but they were also digging into Tsukishima’s thighs so he yanked them off Yamaguchi’s feet and threw them on the floor. The swift motion pulled Yamaguchi’s legs out from underneath him and he fell stomach first onto the bed with a groan. His quickly hardening cock was trapped between his stomach and the fabric of Tsukishima’s sheets, giving off a deliciously delicate friction that had him aching.

 

Although he’d just had Yamaguchi pound his face, he felt his dominance coming back and he leaned over Yamaguchi with his whole body, imitating the feeling of being trapped. Yamaguchi breathed a shaky sigh. He liked feeling like he’d been captured by a predator and was about to be devoured.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to forget you’re even human.”

 

“Do it,” Yamaguchi moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Tsukishima grabbed for the lube and started opening Yamaguchi up with two fingers. He pushed in slowly, but knew Yamaguchi could take the sudden thickness. Yamaguchi pushed back against Tsukishima’s long fingers, pushing his face down into the bed so he could angle his ass upwards. He was opening up surprisingly fast and his cock was hard and ready for another round.

 

Tsukishima wasted no time flipping Yamaguchi over so they were face to face. Yamaguchi’s pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked completely black and his face was red like he’d been sunburned. Tsukishima slowly entered Yamaguchi and sat still for a second to let him adjust. He pushed the dress further up Yamaguchi’s chest, revealing his little pink nipples and rubbed slow circles over them to distract from the stretch of his cock.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped. All his pleasure centers were being stimulated, throwing him into overdrive.

 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima sighed, leaning over to place a kiss on each nipple. He then grabbed Yamaguchi’s thighs so his legs would rest on Tsukishima’s shoulders, an angle that allowed him to fuck the deepest places inside his boyfriend.

 

As Tsukishima thrust into Yamaguchi, he nuzzled his cheeks against Yamaguchi’s thigh high clad calves, reveling in the soft feel of the fabric and the familiar smell of Yamaguchi. It was comforting, but also arousing in a primal sort of way that made Tsukishima want to ram his cock into Yamaguchi until he was crying for him to stop.

 

“Tsukki, please, you need to touch me,” Yamaguchi whined, both hands gripping the sheets underneath him, his head thrown to the side, breathing into the green and blue dinosaur hood. He was sweating profusely and Tsukishima suddenly realized he was probably really hot wearing all that fabric. But he didn’t care.

 

“No, Tadashi.” Tsukishima refused to touch him anymore other than to hold his legs up. “You’re going to come just from my cock.”

 

Yamaguchi moaned louder and squirmed under Tsukishima, trying to create some sort of friction on his dripping cock, but was met with a disapproving look and a slap on the thigh.

 

“Well if you want me to come, you’re going to have to do a little better,” Yamaguchi stumbled over his words, but gave Tsukishima a look that made him aware just how serious the demand was.

 

Tsukishima paused to stabilize himself before he pounded into Yamaguchi with an intensity he didn’t know he was capable of. At the end of every thrust, he rolled his hips to massage Yamaguchi’s prostate and from the constant mewls from below him, he knew he was hitting it right.

 

“Tsukki, I’m coming.” Yamaguchi warned him right before he angled his hips upward and his cock twitched as he came all over his stomach, completely hands free.

 

The vibration of Yamaguchi’s low moans and pulsing of his inner walls was enough to push Tsukishima over the edge, coming breathlessly inside Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi lay there for a second with his eyes closed and breath slowing before Tsukishima pulled out of his sensitive hole. Yamaguchi whined at the loss of warmth as Tsukishima’s come spilled onto the sheets.

“You look gorgeous covered in me.” Tsukishima smirked and leaned down to kiss at Yamaguchi’s hole, licking a bit of his own come from the entrance.

 

“Tsukki, that’s gross.” Yamaguchi giggled as Tsukishima’s tongue tickled his ass.

 

“I taste wonderful, you would know.” Tsukishima retorted with a grin.

 

Yamaguchi sighed, scooting over on the bed so Tsukishima could lie down next to him. He pulled the covers up over both of them and snuggled into Tsukishima’s side. “Was that enough to get this dinosaur thing out of your system?”

 

“Not even.” Tsukishima shook his head. “We’ve got to do that again. Plus now I have a thigh high kink.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed. “I kinda liked when you were biting at my thighs, actually.”

 

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows with a grin.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look, I clearly enjoyed it.” Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima’s face away playfully and hide his own face in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“You should wear them under your uniform sometime.”

 

“What?”

 

“The thigh highs. Like the girls do.”

 

“That’s, that’s… embarrassing, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stammered. “How will I change for practice without everyone noticing?”

 

Tsukishima grin grew wider. “That’s the point. They would see you. But they wouldn’t say anything. They’d just stare and you’d be embarrassed cause everyone would know I made you wear them.”

 

Yamaguchi nearly choked. “Holy shit, Tsukki, that’s kinky.”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve got that blush on your face like you like the sound of it.”

 

“Well,” Yamaguchi paused to think about it. “Maybe… but I’d have to work up to that.”

 

Tsukishima placed a kiss on the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Shut up, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also come love me at kuroken-is-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
